A traditional display device implements a display function by using pixels that each include three sub-pixels of a red color, a green color, and a blue color (RGB), respectively. In practical applications, a resolution of the display device may be improved by increasing a number of pixels per inch (Pixels Per Inch, with an abbreviation of PPI) in the display device. To increase the PPI, sizes of the pixels and distances between the pixels may need to be reduced. However, with a continuous refinement of the technology (e.g., the technology that reduces the sizes of the pixels and the distances between the pixels), improvement on the technology may reach its limit.
In the display device, three sub-pixels form a pixel. When the display device requires a large number of pixels to achieve a high display resolution, a large volume of sub-pixels are also needed. Therefore, the following technical problems may be incurred:
1) an actual display resolution of the display device is the same as a physical resolution of the display device. In order to achieve a higher display resolution, the number of sub-pixels may need to be increased to improve the physical resolution of the display device. Since there may be a limit on the improvement of the technology, it may be very difficult to increase the number of sub-pixels after the number of sub-pixels has reached a certain value;
2) a large number of sub-pixels in the display device may result in a large number of data lines in the display device, which may increase a power consumption of the display device and decrease an opening rate of the display device; and
3) a large number of sub-pixels in the display device that each have a small size may incur difficulty in the manufacturing technology of the display device and may increase a cost of the display device.